Slaughterhouse II: New Mission
by enderdez45
Summary: The sequel to Slaughterhouse: A MHA Fanfic. Chiraka has declared war on violent criminals, but is he the worst one of them all? Can 1-A manage to stop him before he goes too far? How far is everyone willing to go to prove their ideals? Rated M for violence and language.
1. Prologue: New Mission

**If you haven't read Slaughterhouse: A MHA Fanfic, read that first. This is a sequel, and you will be very lost if you haven't read the first part. With that being said, enjoy!**

**This story takes place AFTER the Shie Hassaikai arc. Spoiler warning!**

**Slaughterhouse: New Mission**

_Enderdez45_

Prologue: A New Mission

At the start of homeroom two weeks after Kanto Hayami attacked Class 1-A, Mr. Aizawa walked into the classroom holding a laptop. "As I'm sure you are all aware," he began as the students quieted down, "our friend Chiraka has been on the news recently. Considering his actions, I'm not surprised. However, it seems this time he has actually appeared in person at a local TV station and gave a speech before evading the police and escaping." As the class started whispering amongst themselves, Aizawa opened the laptop and turned the screen to face them. "This is the message he delivered. He mentions you all in it, and the press will want to hound you about him." As the class leaned closer to see the screen, Aizawa pressed the play button on a news video on the screen. A female reporter sat behind a desk and as the clip started, she began to speak.

"Hello Japan. Earlier tonight we received a written letter from the now infamous vigilante criminal Otowaru Chiraka, known more commonly as 'the Slaughterhouse'. He wished to speak to the public, and we have agreed to this rare opportunity to talk with a man of his abilities." She looked at something beyond the camera, and nodded. "He should be here shortly, so until then, let me remind you about his actions:

"He is young, only recently turning sixteen years old. At the age of twelve, his family was killed by the leader of the infamous Mutant Gang: Kanto Hayami. Seeking revenge, he spent three years living on the streets, slowly building up his power until he was even stronger than the pro hero Death Arms. Seven months ago, he attacked the Mutants' hideout and killed almost 50 criminals in revenge. However, Kanto Hayami survived, and was taken to Tartarus. Chiraka learned of this and was overcome with revenge. He managed to break into Tartarus in an attempt to kill him, but was stopped and sent to a rehabilitation program at U.A. Academy under the guidance of All Might so that he could learn to use his strengths for heroic purposes.

"However, it appears that during the break-in, he encountered the villain All For One. All For One gave Chiraka an incredibly powerful ability, informally referred to as 'All For All'; using this power, he can take other people's Quirks, but instead of stealing them like All For One, Chiraka instead copies their Quirk and shares it with the person. This has given him the opportunity to gradually build up a terrifying arsenal of Quirks from dozens of people.

"Then, four months ago, Kanto Hayami escaped Tartarus. Hayami's Quirk was extremely powerful: it was called 'Nightmare', and it allowed Hayami to see a person's deepest, most terrifying fears and use their own horrors against themselves. Two months ago, Hayami attacked U.A. in an attempt to kill Chiraka, and captured a class of first-years, Class 1-A. However, Chiraka killed his crew of over 100 men and took his Quirk, then upon saving his classmates, copied all of their Quirks and disappeared from society." She looked down at a stack of papers and started to continue, when she jumped and yelped as Chiraka materialized right beside her. He clasped his hands over his mouth, eyes wide.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! I was using invisibility to get here, and I forgot to tell you guys I had arrived, and I just walked right in, I'm really sorry." The reporter nodded, frazzled.

"N-no, it's okay. W-we're just glad you came to talk with us. Thank you for doing so." Chiraka sat down, and his face grew stern.

"I apologize if you believed something I did not mean, I did not come here to talk. I came here with a warning." He looked straight into the camera, and the class shivered as they saw the malice in his eyes. "I speak now to all criminals watching. I can no longer put my faith in these heroes. Too many times violent criminals have gotten away with their actions, and the heroes do nothing to stop them. I intend to take up that responsibility. I have made a database of every violent criminal in Japan; where you live, what crimes you have committed, your true identities, everything belongs to me now.

"In precisely one week, I will begin a purge of all scum such as you the likes of which has never been seen in history. I will hunt down every single one of you, and I will make you suffer exactly as you made others suffer through your actions. I will make it hurt where you hurt most, I will make you beg for mercy, for death. It is only when I truly believe that you have suffered enough that I will finally allow you to perish. I will wipe every trace of your existence off of this planet.

"I am a fair individual, however. I will grant all of you one mercy: you may turn yourselves into the police before I get you, because nothing they do to you will compare to the hell that I shall unleash upon you. I will light up the sky with fire and block out the sun with death. Anyone who wishes to stop me shall meet the same fate. And when I am finally finished with my mission, I shall erase all of my acquired Quirks and turn myself in to the police." He looked up at the ceiling and sighed, then looked back to the camera as the terrified reporter slowly backed away from him. "My former classmates: I now speak directly to you." The class perked up as he spoke, somewhat horrified at his speech. "I apologize for any falsehoods I had you all believe while I was with you. I truly do consider you as friends, and sometimes I wish I had never left you. I hope you do not attempt to find me, as even though we are friends I cannot allow myself to get captured before my mission is complete. I wish you all the best of luck in a new world, a safer world without killing and pain. And as for you, criminals…" he grew a sick, twisted grin on his face. "I'll see you in Hell." He disappeared, leaving the reporter in a terrified, panting heap. Class 1-A sat in silence, trying to process what they had just heard. Tsuyu looked out the window, and gasped as, for a split second, she saw Chiraka's silhouette staring back, reflected from inside the classroom. She whipped her head around, but saw nobody. As Mr. Aizawa left the room and Present Mic entered, she felt a hand softly stroke her chin as Chiraka's voice filled her head. "No matter what happens next, no matter what I do…" She froze, face flushing red as she felt a set of lips gently touch her forehead, "… I will always remember you."


	2. Chapter 1: Onslaught

Chapter 1: Onslaught

Three days after Chiraka's news broadcast, U.A. was still being swarmed with reporters. The school had to erect the U.A. Barrier "for the near future" in order to keep the press away. Still, they persisted, trying to find ways through the security systems. Class 1-A was relaxing before class that day, trying to ease the tension that Chiraka's message had created. Tsuyu felt her phone buzz in her pocket, and Uraraka looked over her shoulder.

"Who is it, Tsu?" she asked. Tsuyu opened her messages and gasped in excitement.

"It's my friend Habuko! From Isamu High!" Tsuyu turned to Uraraka, happiness in her face. "She said she wanted to come hang out with us girls after school! Doesn't that sound fun?"

Uraraka smiled and nodded. Several minutes later, Aizawa burst into the classroom, panting. The class froze in confusion, and Aizawa took a few deep breaths before speaking, an uncharacteristically worried look in his eyes.

"Class, listen to me very carefully. Ms. Joke just messaged me-"

"Oooh, congratulations!" Mina burst out, giggling. "I'm glad that you're so excited to be talking with h-" Aizawa's eyes flashed red, and Mina sat down, face pale.

"As I was just saying," he said, flashing a glare at Mina, "Ms. Joke sent me an urgent message." He sighed and hung his head. "Two hours ago, Chiraka attacked Ketsubutsu Academy." The air drained from the classroom, and Aizawa gripped his desk harder. Midoriya gasped as he saw cracks begin to appear under Aizawa's hands. "He broke in and copied nearly every Quirk in the building. He got teachers, students, everyone." He looked up at the class, who stared back at him with horrified expressions. "Thirty-eight people were severely injured, and over a hundred more have minor injuries. Thankfully, nobody died in the attack. The police say his intentions were to copy as many Quirks as he could; it appears he only fought back in 'self-defense'," Aizawa spat out. "The police are reluctant to pursue him, given the high risk to not only themselves, but also to innocent civilians who get caught in the crossfire."

Aizawa stood up, gaze hardening. "A few minutes ago, we received word he had attacked another school: Shiketsu High School." Aizawa's fury was beginning to show, and Ojiro and Aoyama tried to scoot their desks back as Aizawa slammed his fist down on his desk, more cracks appearing. "Only one student was targeted at Shiketsu." He raised his eyes to Todoroki. "Inasa Yoarashi." Todoroki's eyes flew open as he gasped. "Yoarashi is currently in a coma. Apparently, he managed to fight him off long enough to evacuate the school before Chiraka overpowered him."

Tsuyu's phone buzzed, and she snuck a glance at the caller ID. She gasped as she saw Habuko Mongoose's face, and quickly answered the call, ignoring Aizawa's glare. "Habuko!" she called. "Are you ok? Did you hear-" She trailed off as she heard rustling from the line. She turned the volume up, and opened her mouth to speak again when a piercing scream made her jump and drop the phone. Her phone clattered to the ground, and the speaker turned on, allowing the class to hear the call. Their blood froze as they heard more screaming and explosions. "Habuko!" Tsuyu screamed. "What's happening?" She heard rustling, and her face went white as she heard a distinctive yell in the background. _Chiraka_, she thought. The class strained to hear, terrified. Words began to become clear.

"…to safety! We'll try to hold it off!" Habuko's voice yelled to someone near her. "I'll freeze him! Tadan, blind him after he's frozen!" The class heard Chiraka's voice freeze mid-yell, and a loud, ringing explosion blasted through the speakers. Tsuyu trembled as a raspy cough filled the silence, and heavy footsteps grew louder.

"That's a wonderful Quirk you have there," Chiraka wheezed. The class shook as the hate in his voice pierced their spines. "I could use that, Habuko Mongoose, friend of Tsuyu Asui." Mongoose gasped.

"How do you-" her voice cut off as a loud _thwack _echoed through the phone. Tsuyu screamed, and Chiraka's breathing halted. They heard shuffling, then the breathing resumed, deep and heavy.

"Tsuyu, this is for the greater good." Chiraka's voice sent shivers down her back. "All of you, this is to create a safer world. I have not hurt anybody; permanently, that is." He laughed, a ragged, airy sound. "You better watch your backs, U.A. Class 1-A; if you decide to try and fight me, I will treat you just the same as the criminals I plan to eliminate. I dare you." The phone clicked, and the line went dead. The class sat frozen in their seats, the blood drained from their faces.

Aizawa shakily picked up Tsuyu's phone and handed it back to her. For the class to see their teacher so shook up, it was too much. "Class is cancelled today," Aizawa said, not looking back. "Go back to your dorms, stay safe. I'm going to meet with the other teachers." He walked out the door, and the students slowly got up and left, trembling.

The rest of the day, Class 1-A was in shock. The rest of the school had also been cancelled, and the school had been placed under lockdown. As the day progressed, news reports filled the students' minds. Nobody had been permanently injured in any of the attacks; the most serious injury was a broken jaw, which Yoarashi was quickly recovering from. The students of the Hero Course had all been authorized to carry their costumes with them, in the event of an attack. Considering most of them had their provisional licenses, they would be the first line of defense in an attack.

Nothing the students did all day could take their minds off of that terrifying call. Every conversation, every joke told, every attempt to distract themselves always ended in something reminding them of the horrors of that morning. Uraraka had gone with Tsuyu to see Habuko, who was hospitalized for a minor concussion and some scratches.

Outside, Midoriya was training harder than he ever had in his life. Any questions his friends threw at him were ignored as he pushed himself harder, constantly breaching his limits with One For All: Full Cowling. Ever since the fight with Overhaul, he had been trying to increase his upper limits, and could hold 20% for a few minutes now.

Todoroki, Kirishima, Bakugo, and Iida were all doing their own intensive training. Nobody said anything to them, but the class suspected they were preparing for a fight. Despite everything, a cloud of dread hovered over everyone as more news reports continued to pour in, shocking Japan with new developments in the Chiraka story. Ever since his ultimatum three days prior, thousands of criminals across the country had turned themselves in. In some places with a small police force, there were crowds of criminals begging to be arrested. Midoriya was honestly amazed by the whole situation; criminals were begging to be caught, literally throwing themselves into jail. Every time he thought that, he slapped himself across the face, vowing to never resort to what Chiraka had done. Yes, he had managed to bring almost all crime down to zero in only three days, but his methods and ideals were beyond evil. Every time Midoriya imagined Chiraka's face, he saw a shadowy figure clouding over it. The figure was slowly becoming clear, and he woke up that night in a cold sweat, one face in his mind:_Stain._


	3. Chapter 2: Infiltration

Chapter 2: Infiltration

Before anyone knew it, it was the final day of peace. The next morning, everyone thought, Slaughterhouse would begin his purge on criminals. In the past week, over 19,000 criminals from all over Japan had turned themselves into the police. Dozens of pro heroes had been attempting to track down Chiraka since his attacks on several hero academies, where he had acquired dozens of new Quirks. Most of the injuries students received, news agencies noted, had been from the Somnambulist Quirk Chiraka had taken from Midnight. Other injuries came from those who attempted to fight back, and ranged from broken bones to cuts and scrapes. The police reassured the public multiple times that Chiraka would be captured and brought to justice, but public opinion was starting to sway. Many people felt that he was doing more to fight crime than any hero had ever done, while others considered him a terrorist and called for his death.

U.A. had been on high alert ever since the attacks on other schools. They were in a permanent lockdown, and would remain so until Chiraka was captured. Class 1-A had been subjected to hundreds of reporters trying to interview them, and it had gotten so bad that the students had been authorized to defend themselves if they felt the press was being too pushy. Several students, such as Bakugo and Todoroki, had already exercised this power on especially stubborn reporters, and even the teachers were starting to come to their wits' end. Several pro heroes had been taken to the campus to act as security: Kamui Woods, Mt. Lady, and Death Arms, all of whom had already done so before at the U.A. Sports Festival; Gunhead, Fat Gum, and Gran Torino were also there. Despite all the security, there was still a feeling of dread in the air.

A few minutes before first class, Mirio Togata knocked on a door in the faculty dormitory. After a brief pause, an energetic voice responds. "Come in!" He opens the door to see Eri and Nejire sitting on the floor, laughing. Nejire waves at him. "Hi! Come over here, Eri's practicing her Quirk! She's getting really good at it!"

"I bet she is," Mirio said, smiling at the little girl. She was sitting next to Nejire, and as Mirio watched, Nejire held up a pair of scissors and cut a big chunk of hair out. Eri placed her hands on Nejire's hair and concentrated, a small frown on her face. Nejire's hair glowed white, and the missing chunk grew back in.

"I did it! I did it!" Eri cheered, a huge grin on her face. Nejire hugged her tight and looked to Mirio.

"Pretty soon, we might be seeing Lemillion back in action!" she exclaimed, and Mirio winked at her.

"Alright Eri, Nejire has to go. It's time for class." Eri let go of Nejire as she got up.

"See you later Hado!" she called out. Nejire waved back and the two left the room. Eri sat back and sighed, grabbing a tangerine out of a bowl on the table. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV, a cartoon popping up. She smiled and laughed as the show went on, enjoying her day. About an hour later, she heard a knocking on her door. She paused the TV and looked at the door, confused. _Hado and Togata should still be in class right now, and Mr. Aizawa is teaching. Who could that be?_She thought as she got up and walked to the door. She opened the door and saw an unfamiliar person standing in front of her. He was wearing a U.A. uniform, and he seemed to be a bit older than Midoriya, she thought. "Hello? Who are you?" she asked the teen. He smiled and knelt down to her level.

"I'm a friend of Izuku Midoriya. I heard about what happened to you, and I wanted to see if you were okay." His warm smile put her at ease, and she smiled and nodded.

"Do you want a tangerine?" she asked the teen, turning around. "Mr. Aizawa got me some, they're really good!" The teen smiled and walked into her room, looking around in amusement at the stuffed animals strewn about.

"You seem pretty happy here, don't you?" he asked, accepting the tangerine Eri held out to him. His smile fell, and he knelt down, a concerned look on his face. "But there's something holding you back, isn't there?" Her smile fell, and she looked down, a sad look on her face.

"Do you know Togata?" she asked him, and he nodded. "He saved my life, but he ended up losing his Quirk doing it. My Quirk could bring it back, but I'm not good enough to do it. I keep practicing, but…" her voice trailed off, a tear making its way down her cheek.

Her new friend wiped it away and said to her, smiling, "I think I can help you." She looked up at him in amazement, and he chuckled. "My Quirk allows me to copy someone's Quirk and make it stronger. If you allow me, I could copy your Quirk and show you how to use it to get Mirio's Quirk back." She gasped and hugged him, a big smile on her face.

"Yes! Yes please!" she said, tears of joy dripping from her eyes. He smiled as she released him, and held out his hand to her forehead. It began to glow white, and a small glowing ball floated out from her. She giggled as it floated aimlessly around the room, and the teen comically chased it, finally catching it in his hand. His body glowed white for a moment, then he knelt back down in front of her. He raised a finger and tapped it on her forehead, and Eri's eyes flashed white. "Wow," she breathed, "Wow! I know how to do it! I can bring his Quirk back! Thank you! Thank you!" she cried, hugging him and turning to go out the door. The teen smiled and called out to her.

"If Mirio wants to talk, I'll be at USJ!" he called as she disappeared down the hallway. He smirked and walked out, closing the door behind him. He looked up and down the hall, before he closed his eyes and began to transform. He grew, quickly reaching a height of almost 8 feet, and his muscles swelled. His hair disappeared and his head became shiny black and smooth, two fins replacing his ears. His eyes turned pure white, and a set of jagged teeth stretched into a crooked smile. Chiraka raised his hand and snapped his finger, becoming invisible. The elevator door opened, then descended to the first floor. The front door of the dorm opened on its own, and a rush of wind swirled around, arcing over to USJ.

Meanwhile, Class 3-B was in the middle of a math quiz when a knock interrupted them. Ectoplasm stood up and opened the door, revealing an excited Eri. "What are you doing here?" Ectoplasm asked the little girl, "Aren't you supposed to be at the dorms?" She ignored him and ran to Mirio, who looked at her in confusion. He opened his mouth to say something, but she quickly placed her hands on his arm. He glowed white, then promptly fell through the ground, his clothes collapsing in a pile. As the class gawked at Eri, Mirio suddenly popped back up, frantically grabbing for his clothes.

"Eri?" he asked once he had his pants back on, "Did you…" she excitedly nodded, and Mirio's face lit up. "You did it! I knew you could!" he picked her up and swung her around, laughing. The rest of his classmates cheered for Eri, and even Ectoplasm began clapping. After setting her back down, Mirio asked Eri, "How? How did you do it?"

"The nice man helped me!" she said excitedly. The cheering stopped and Mirio looked at her in confusion.

"The nice man? What nice man?" he asked.

"He said he was a friend of Midoriya!" she said, still excited. "He was about as tall as Amajiki, and he had brown hair, and he was really nice!"

Mirio frowned, raising his hand to his mouth, thinking. "Was there anything else about him? How exactly did he help?" he asked.

Eri thought for a second before responding. "He had a scar on his cheek, that's about it. His Quirk let him copy mine, and he showed me how to use it." The class froze in horror, and Mirio knelt down in front of her.

"Do you know where he is now?" he asked, stern.

Eri nodded, and pointed out the window. "He said he was going to be at USJ if you wanted to talk to him." Mirio frowned, then stood up.

"I would like to talk to him, thank you." He exchanged looks with Nejire and Tamaki, and the two nodded and stood up. They turned and left the room, and Ectoplasm faced the students, concern on his face.

"Class is dismissed. Go back to your dorms immediately," he said. As the students grabbed their stuff and left, he walked to Eri and grabbed her hand. "Come on, you should get back to your room too." She nodded and smiled, unaware of the situation.

Class 1-A was in the middle of an immensely boring history class when Mirio, Nejire, and Tamaki burst into the room wearing their costumes. Midoriya saw Mirio wearing his and gasped.

"Togata, did you get your Quirk back?" he exclaimed.

Mirio quickly nodded and spoke. "He's here. Slaughterhouse is here, at USJ."

You could hear a hair drop. The class was frozen in shock. Tamaki stepped forwards, an uncharacteristically confident, yet intense, look in his eye. "All of you, get your costumes on now. We're going to fight him. Get Class 1-B too. They got combat experience from the summer training camp, and we need all the help we can get." The three dashed out of the room, and the class stayed frozen for a moment before springing into action.

Five minutes later, all the teachers, Classes 1-A and 1-B, and the Big Three were standing outside the doors to USJ. Mirio turned to everyone and spoke up.

"This is going to be dangerous," he said. "But we didn't become heroes to back down in the face of danger. We're more than enough to beat him. We can't lose. We won't lose. We'll go beyond." He raised his fist. "Plus Ultra!" he yelled.

The students and teachers raised their fists as well. "Plus Ultra!" they yelled back, and Bakugo raised his hand and blew down the door. As the heroes charged in, they stopped in confusion as they say what was in front of them.

Chiraka was lounging in a beach chair by the waterfall zone, a colorful umbrella stuck in the ground next to him. He was wearing a set of floral swim trunks and sunglasses, and held a book in his hands, occasionally sipping a glass of lemonade. The heroes looked at each other in confusion before Midoriya cautiously stepped forwards, walking towards him. Chiraka ignored him and continued reading his book. Midoriya stopped next to him and Chiraka spoke up.

"Do you mind?" he said. Midoriya looked at him in utter confusion, and Chiraka tilted his sunglasses down and looked at him. "You're in my light." He pushed his sunglasses back up and continued reading. Midoriya looked back at everyone else and threw his hands up, dumbfounded. Bakugo rolled his eyes and blasted forwards, spinning through the air.

"HOWITZER IMPACT!" he screamed as he flew closer, Midoriya quickly leaping out of his way. In an instant, Chiraka backflipped out of his seat and shot his fist out, slamming Bakugo's head towards the ground. A massive explosion filled the building, and a powerful shockwave blasted towards the students. Nejire raise her arms and sent a blast of her own, cancelling it out. As the smoke cleared, Bakugo's unconscious body flew back at them. A glowing blue light emerged from the smoke, and heavy footsteps echoed through the building.

Chiraka stepped out in his full size, standing twenty feet tall. He was white, but where there once where red lines crossing his body, bright blue flames leapt. Electricity crackled between his fingertips, and thick, black smoke trailed from his eyes. A whip-like tail sprouted from his rear, a razor-sharp blade on the end. A white phantom-like silhouette, similar to Dark Shadow, emerged from his chest. A purple glow emitted from his hand, and a massive battleaxe materialized. He stopped, and glared at all of them.

"All of this would be so much easier if you didn't resist," he said, before quickly raising his arm and clenching his fist. Instantly, Class 1-A and the teachers flew towards him before slamming into a stone wall he raised up. The now unconscious heroes collapsed to the ground, and he raised stone walls around them and closed their cage off. He turned to the rest of the students and grinned, jagged teeth gleaming. "They're not important to me right now. I just need your Quirks." He leapt towards them, battleaxe raised high in the air. Mirio disappeared and popped up under him, delivering a massive punch to his chin as Nejire sent a massive shockwave at him, sending him flying. Class 1-B immediately sprang into action.

Pony created four horns, which Kodai grew to massive sizes. Bondo covered each in a thick layer of glue, and Komori sprouted dozens of highly toxic death cap mushrooms all over them. Pony sent them flying at Chiraka, and he quickly leapt to dodge them. He managed to escape three, but one pierced his left arm and pinned him to the ground. Shiozaki and Bondo used their Quirks to restrain him, and Amajiki, Shishida, Shoda, Tetsutetsu, Kendo, Kaibara, and Kamakiri leapt forwards to attack. Chiraka broke his right arm free and Tsuburaba floated into the air, an orange glow flying out of his chest into Chiraka's hand. He pushed his arm at the students rushing towards him and a solid wall of air slammed into them, sending them sprawling. He broke free of the vines and glue holding him down and violently tore the horn out of his arm, yelling. He took a step, but became nauseous and dizzy due to the mushrooms' toxins. The long-range fighters attacked, and he surrounded himself in stone walls. The phantom he created shot out and delivered a powerful punch to Nejire, whose shockwave ricocheted off the ground and sent her flying through the air. The phantom fought through the students, slowly incapacitating them. Chiraka emerged from his cocoon and was immediately blasted in the face by a massive explosion.

1-A had broken out of their prison and joined the fight. Chiraka was on the defensive, fighting all around him in an effort to hold them back. Occasionally, he would find an opening, and would copy someone's Quirk. He managed to get almost everyone from Class 1-B, except for Fukidashi, Komori, and Shiozaki. Eventually, he even managed to get Nejire and Tamaki's Quirks, but as hard as he tried, he couldn't get Mirio's. Finally, he raised his hands into the air and slammed them to the ground, sending a massive shockwave that knocked almost everyone to the ground. He sprayed glue everywhere, trapping them all, then filled the room with Midnight's Quirk, knocking the heroes out. He panted, looking around, then fell to the ground as Mirio smashed his fist into his face.

Mirio attacked from every side, hitting Chiraka everywhere he could. Chiraka began to cough up blood as Mirio relentlessly pummeled him, and finally spun around, delivering a massive roundhouse kick to Mirio as he flew in for another kick. As Mirio collapsed, Chiraka quickly copied his Quirk. He looked around, then knelt down and dissolved the glue, waking everyone up. As they groggily stood to their feet, Chiraka coughed and stood up, shrinking back down to his 8-foot-tall form. He raised his hand and snapped, vanishing from sight. The heroes looked around in shock, trying to find him. All they could find of him was a single sentence carved into the ground:

_WELCOME TO HELL_


	4. Chapter 3: A New Threat

Chapter 3: A New Threat

Mirio whipped his head around, eyes flaming. "Where is he!?" he yelled, fists curled at his sides. "Where the fuck did he go!? I'll kill him!"

"Mirio!" Tamaki yelled. Mirio whipped his head around, snarling. Tamaki took a step back, raising his hands slightly. "Calm down. He's gone. There's nothing we can do now." Mirio clenched his eyes shut and took a deep breath, visibly relaxing his tense muscles. The rest of the students and teachers were examining their injuries, nothing worse than a bloody nose or some burns.

Midoriya limped over to Mirio and put a hand on his shoulder. "Togata, are you alright?" he asked. Mirio knelt down, clenching a bloody spot on his side.

"I'm fine." He waved his hand dismissively in Midoriya's direction. He stared at the ground in front of him, wincing. "If only I had been stronger…" Nejire cut him off, rubbing her elbow, which was torn and bloody.

"…You couldn't have done anything more," she finished. "You saw that guy. He had the powers of nearly everyone in here. I don't think even All Might could have beaten him." She sighed and sat down. "I don't even think that last bad guy All Might fought could have had a chance."

"If I had been stronger, I would never have lost my Quirk in the first place!" Mirio yelled. "If I were stronger, I could have stopped Chisaki before he shot that bullet!"

Amajiki knelt next to him. "You took that bullet to save Eri's life. That's the strongest thing I've ever seen anyone do. And you got your Quirk back, so it's all okay now." Mirio swatted his hand away, punching the ground.

"I'd rather have no Quirk than have mine back at the hands of that villain," he growled. "I'd rather be Quirkless than accept something from him." He looked up at Amajiki, a tear in his eye. "Don't you get it? Eri didn't bring back my Quirk, Chiraka gave it back so that he could take it!"

"He wouldn't even be able to use it like you can." Nejire pointed out. Midoriya rubbed the back of his head.

"Actually," he said, drawing the eyes of the Big Three to him, "when he copies a Quirk, he also gains total mastery over the Quirk. He can also manifest the opposites of the Quirks, it seems, since he used a form of Dark Shadow that can thrive in the light, and he already showed us that he can increase gravity as well as nullifying it…"

As he muttered on, Mirio lay back, groaning. "It's over. He won. We're so fucked right now."

Meanwhile, the first-year girls had all grouped together. Nobody was seriously injured; Shiozaki and Yanagi from 1-B were nearly uninjured, save for a few scrapes. The close-distance fighters, however, were a bit worse, with more than enough cuts, scrapes, and bruises. Uraraka was the worst off; she had fought Chiraka using her Gunhead Martial Arts skills, and as a result had suffered a broken nose, a black eye, two dislocated fingers, a large burn on her arm, and she had a cut under her eye. Mina, Kendo, and Setsuna were not as heavily injured as Uraraka, but were still in a lot of pain. Uraraka glanced over at Tsuyu, who was completely uninjured. "Tsu," she asked, "how come you're not hurt? You were right next to me in the front lines the whole time."

Tsuyu wasn't listening; she was frozen in place, staring at the spot where Chiraka had disappeared. _He didn't hurt me_, she thought. She thought back to the fight, where he had caught her eye near the beginning and had evaded her attacks, not once returning them. When he had sent the shockwave through the earth, he had grabbed her and thrown her in the air before attacking the others. _He still cares for me_. Momo touched her arm, and she jumped. "W-what? Sorry, I was thinking…" she trailed off, and the girls all looked at each other. Pony leaned over to Mina.

"She liked him, didn't she?" she whispered.

"She plowed his socks off," Mina whispered back, giggling at the large blush that flashed across Pony's face. Mina turned to Tsuyu. "Oh, that reminds me. Tsu!" She turned to look at Mina, who smirked, a slight purple blush on her face. "When you were banging Chiraka, did you do him as a human or as that demon thing he turns into?" Tsuyu flushed bright red and hid her face, and the other girls looked between the two, blushing. "Cause we 1-A girls know he's HUNG when he's blue." She winked at her classmates, who looked away awkwardly.

Tsuyu shrank down more. "A-actually," she stammered, "he's about the same size…" Mina gasped, and a huge smile broke out on her face.

"Holy shit Tsu, you slut!" she screamed, drawing confused eyes from everyone else in the building. She blushed and quieted down, still grilling Tsuyu on her "experiences". The guys, on the other hand, were mostly by themselves, with only a few minor conversations happening. The police and ambulances soon arrived, and after giving reports and receiving medical care, the students went back to their dorms. The press was virtually storming the school now, trying to force the gates open. They got so bad that Midnight had to put several especially rowdy reporters to sleep, and the rioting quieted down somewhat afterwards.

Meanwhile, Chiraka was sitting down in an abandoned warehouse, leaning against a container and groaning. He clenched his injured arm, occasionally reaching into the gash to dig out some of Komori's mushrooms, which had been continuing to grow in his flesh. He dug several out, wincing from the pain, then froze, his expression growing dark. "If you're here to fight me, come out of the shadows," he said, black electricity crackling across his body. "Sneak attacks are a coward's ploy." Two figures stepped out of the shadows; one male, and one female. The male was wearing a grey skin-tight suit covered in a circuit board pattern, as well as a black helmet with goggles flipped over his eyes. The female was wearing a white tank top and tan shorts, and was nervously looking around. Chiraka raised an eyebrow, and the electricity faded away. "You're clearly not here to fight me. If you were, you wouldn't have hidden for so long." He ripped another mushroom out of his arm, glaring at the two. "Speak. You have until I get the rest of these shits out of my arm."

The man stepped forwards. "We want in," he said, and the woman nodded. Chiraka frowned at him and lazily threw a mushroom in his direction.

"I thought I made it clear that I was punishing those who harmed others with their Quirks; that includes people such as myself. I do not wish for help, nor do I need it." The woman stepped forwards, trembling.

"We feel the same way," she said. "Our society today is full of heroes who don't do enough to help those who need it. We want to do the jobs they are failing to do. We don't care if we go down with you, we just want to do what's right."

Chiraka slammed his fist into the ground, cracking it. Ice shot through the cracks and rose up their bodies, freezing them in place. He stood up and grimaced, holding his arm. "You want to 'do what is right'?" He stepped closer to them, and they flinched as he got in the man's face. "You think what I'm doing is right? I'm just as bad as the criminals I'm going to kill; I'm just aware of it. After I'm done, I'm giving myself up. I don't need baggage like you two slowing me down." He raised his arm, a white glow flashing from his palm. The two struggled as he charged up a blast of pure energy, trying to free themselves.

"I've already been doing what you plan to!" the woman cried out. He paused, then lowered his hand, the glow fading away. He walked around her, examining her.

"You go by 'Overkill' correct?" he asked. She nodded frantically. He stopped in front of her. "You and your family were sexually assaulted by your father, and you killed him, is that right? And now you go around attacking rapists and domestic abusers?" She nodded again, and he thought for a moment. "Fine." He placed his hand on the ice, and it began to melt around her. As she thawed out, he looked over to the man. "What about you?"

"I was supposed to be a hero," he began, sighing. "I was going to save people, I was going to help those in pain. But I was always afraid that I would end up hurting the ones I wanted to protect, so I chose to use my Quirk for menial work. I've watched countless people suffer because of my cowardice, and I can't take it anymore." Chiraka finally unfroze the woman, who collapsed to her knees, thanking him.

"So why not become a hero?" he asked.

The man looked up, grimacing. "Heroes have too many rules. 'An eye for an eye', I've always believed. I can't give murderers and abusers the justice they deserve because of these rules. Do you know who my idol as a child was? It wasn't All Might, it wasn't Endeavor, it wasn't any of them. It was Stendhal, and when I found out he had become the Hero Killer: Stain, I gave up. I didn't want to become like him. But I see now that Stain was right; he was just targeting the wrong people."

Chiraka looked over the man for a moment, then raised his hand, thawing the ice. As the man collapsed, coughing, Chiraka turned his back to them. "If I'm wrong about you two," he said, sending an intense stare back at them, "I will not hesitate to eradicate you. Understand?" The two nodded, and he sat down against the container. He reached to his arm, but found no more mushrooms growing. He grinned. "Tomorrow, we begin."


	5. Chapter 4: The Purge

Chapter 4: The Purge

_That night, 11:58 PM…_

The man coughed as he was slammed into the side of the alley. He groaned as the thug who had attacked him stomped over to him and grabbed his throat, raising him in the air. He kicked and struggled, but the villain's grip was too strong. The villain pulled his free arm back and thrust it forwards, sinking his needle-like fingers into the man's chest. He choked as he started to turn pale and skinny, slowly beginning to look like a human skeleton.

"Y-you aren't afraid?" he coughed, glaring at the villain, who smirked back.

"Of what?" he asked, laughing. "The 'Slaughterhouse'? Come on, he's threatening all of Japan. What are the odds he'd start in a place like this?"

"Pretty high," a gravelly voice said. The criminal dropped his victim and whirled around, slamming both hands into Chiraka's chest. Chiraka didn't move, but grimaced and began shrinking, his muscles dissolving. The villain grinned in victory, only to be left confused as Chiraka smiled and melted away.

"A clone, huh?" The villain looked around him, glaring. "Too scared to face me head on? Let's do this, I can take it!" He froze as he noticed his victim had disappeared.

"Take this." The man raised his hand and touched the back of the thug's head. The villain glowed yellow and froze in place. Chiraka dropped from a rooftop, slamming his heel down onto the villain's skull. The yellow glow shattered, and the criminal slammed down into the pavement, a sickening crack echoing through the streets as his neck violently twisted to the side. Chiraka stretched and held out his fist to the man, who returned the fist bump.

"Let's go. There's more criminals that chose to ignore my warning." Chiraka knelt down, and the man climbed onto his back. Chiraka leapt into the air, soaring through the clouds. He landed on a rooftop several miles away, stopping next to Overkill. "What's the situation here?" he asked. Overkill put down her binoculars and glanced over.

"Couple. Wanted in nine districts for aggravated assault and robbery. Guy's Quirk is called 'Sadist'; the more he hurts people, the stronger he gets. Woman's Quirk is 'Masochist'; the more she gets hurt, the stronger she gets." She stared at the building across the street. "I say we send 'T' here down as bait for a mugging."

'T' shook his head. "No way. You used me as bait for that 'Mosquito' guy and he sucked all my stamina out of me. Let Slaughterhouse go down there, I need to recover."

Chiraka nodded. "On it." He leapt off the roof and landed in an alley. He emerged in his human form wearing an expensive jacket and watch, and began walking down the street. T looked through the binoculars at the criminals.

"They took the bait," he said as he watched them nod to each other and begin tailing Chiraka. "You're up." Overkill grabbed a rope dangling down the side of the building and lowered herself to the ground, following the couple.

Chiraka sensed the criminals behind him and smirked. "Get your hands up, rich boy," a voice said behind him. He slowly raised his hands and turned around, feigning terror on his face. The couple was wearing leather clothing and had various handcuffs and batons strapped to them. "How about you empty out your pockets for us, before we get angry." Chiraka reached into his pocket, hand trembling. He pulled out a wallet and threw it on the ground in front of them. The woman bent down to pick it up, but it suddenly exploded, a brilliant white light filling the street. She fell back, rubbing her eyes, and Chiraka leapt towards the man. The man pulled out a bullwhip and cracked it at Chiraka, catching him in the eye. He collapsed in agony as the man's arms began to swell, his veins popping as he flexed his newly-grown muscles. "That was a bad move," he said, and cracked his whip at his partner. She screamed as the whip caught her in the neck, then growled as her muscles grew to twice their size, nearly equaling his. She stood up grabbed Chiraka by the neck, crushing his windpipe. As he struggled against her grip, Overkill leapt up behind her and slammed her foot into her back. The woman flew across the street and crashed through a shop window.

The man turned around and swung his whip, but Overkill delivered a solid punch to his chest. A loud crunch was heard, and the man collapsed, wheezing for air, a deep dent in his ribs. The woman leapt across the street, screaming as she grew even larger. Shards of broken glass hung from her arms and legs, and as she bled, she grew stronger. Overkill spun around, slamming her heel into the woman's face, sending her flying towards Chiraka, who grabbed her and spun her around, throwing her into the air as his fingertips glowed pink. She soared upwards, and T leapt from the roof, freezing her in place. He landed on top of her and began pummeling her, her body still frozen in the air. He leapt back onto the roof as the yellow glow faded from her and she rocketed downwards, slamming into the street below. A blast of wind pushed Chiraka and Overkill back, and as they stood back up, they saw a massive crater in the street in front of them. Chiraka leapt back to the roof, and Overkill followed behind, climbing the rope. They both sat down, breathing heavy.

"That woman," Chiraka panted, "had a hell of a grip." He winced and touched his hand to his face, feeling the gash across his eye. He clenched his fist and kicked the roof in pain. Overkill looked at him, concerned.

"We need to fix that up. Let's call it a night, we can get some more in a few hours. It's only 12:30." Chiraka nodded, panting. He held his hand out and a purple warp gate appeared in front of him. The three went through it and walked into the abandoned warehouse.

T grabbed a staple gun and held Chiraka's gash together with his free hand. "This is really gonna suck," he said, and pressed the stapler to his face. Chiraka yelled as T placed a line of staples across the wound, sealing it shut. He panted as T pulled the stapler away and threw him a rag. "Clean up, we'll head back out as soon as you're ready." Chiraka nodded, eyes scrunched in pain, and began to wipe away the blood.

Several minutes passed, then Chiraka stood up, a menacing glare on his face, his left eye closed tightly. "How do I look?" he asked T. He looked at Chiraka, and held his hands out like he was observing a painting.

"Like hell crawled out of a nightmare," he responded. Chiraka grinned and grew, becoming his muscle form.

"Perfect." He opened a warp gate, and the three walked through it to their next targets.\

Later that morning, Class 1-A slowly began trickling down into the common area, exhausted. Most of them had been hounded by the press for hours last night, and were extremely tired. Kirishima collapsed on the couch and absentmindedly flicked on the TV.

"…over 90 criminals so far," a female reporter said. The students paused and looked at the news report, eyes wide. "It had been confirmed that Otowaru Chiraka, 'The Slaughterhouse', has taken down over 90 criminals in these past few hours, almost half of which were killed. Unofficial reports state he is working with two other individuals, one of whom is rumored to be the vigilante known as 'Overkill'. We will continue to update you as we learn more about the situation."

The class stared at the TV, shock rooting them to the floor. "He did it," Ojiro murmured, "He actually did it."

"He's working with other people?" Kaminari asked. "I thought he said he was doing this alone."

Midoriya's phone rang, and he looked at the caller ID. _All Might's calling me? _He screamed internally, wondering what All Might wanted. He excused himself and answered the call.

"Young Midoriya," All Might's voice said, "I assume you have seen the news this morning?"

"Y-yeah, I have." Midoriya heard a sigh from his mentor.

"Listen, I'm going to tell you something I probably shouldn't. I'm only telling you because you are the holder of One For All, and my successor as the Symbol of Peace." He paused for a moment before continuing. "The heroes plan to capture Young Chiraka. They are planning a raid on what they suspect to be his hideout, and they plan to use a bait to lure him into their trap. They are considering asking for help from student interns, as well. You and Young Togata are at the top of the list."

"All Might…" Midoriya trailed off. "You mean-"

"You and Lemillion will fight him again. You should tell your friends, just in case something bad happens to you. Many heroes involved in this attack are not expecting to walk out of it uninjured. I am confident in you, however. I know you'll be a hero."

"I-I understand." The line went dead, and Midoriya slid his phone into his pocket, stunned. He walked back into the common room, where the reporter was talking about new reports. He slumped on the couch next to Shoji, who looked over at him.

"Midoriya, are you alright?" he asked. Midoriya took a few minutes to respond.

"The pro heroes want me and Togata to help capture Chiraka." His friends stared at him in horror. He took a deep, shaky breath. "I don't know if I'll make it out of this in one pie-"

A powerful slap cut him off, and the class gasped as Bakugo stood before him, palm steaming. "You think you're stronger than me, bastard, and yet you're scared to be a hero?" he yelled. "If you want to be a hero, then you do what's right, no matter how dangerous it is! Don't pussy out of this damn Deku!" Midoriya stared at Bakugo, shocked by his semi-encouraging words. He slowly nodded, and Bakugo huffed and sat down on the floor. "Go be a hero," he muttered under his breath, ignoring the knowing look Kirishima flashed him.

A few hours later, Midoriya met up with Mirio and the two left for the police headquarters. As they left, the reporter on the TV was explaining how Chiraka and his two accomplices had defeated almost three hundred villains, with over 190 fatalities. The duo arrived at the headquarters an hour later and were shown to a meeting room. Inside, dozens of pro heroes sat around a large table, including Endeavor, Edgeshot, Best Jeanist, Hawks, Kamui Woods, Gran Torino, the Wild Pussycats, and the members of Nighteye Hero Agency. They sat with their agency as the chief of police began addressing them.

"Now that all of us are here," he said, "let's begin planning." He gestured to a map projected on the wall. "This is where we suspect Slaughterhouse's hideout to be. It is an abandoned factory that overlooks the ports; we believe he chose a site near to the place he lived on the streets. We have confirmed that two individuals are working alongside him." The map changed to a picture of a woman wearing a black skinsuit with steel-toed combat boots. She had fingerless gloves with metal knuckle guards, and had spiked metal pads on her elbows and knees, as well as a helmet with metal spikes adorning the forehead. "This is Ayako Kobayashi, known as the vigilante 'Overkill'. Her Quirk is called Overkill; it is a strength-enhancing type that doubles her impact force every time she hits something. It has a cooldown time of several seconds after the last hit until it drops back to normal. Multiple hits on a target raises her strength on an exponential level."

He sighed and looked out at the heroes with a stern gaze. "Her Quirk gives her nearly unlimited destructive force in a small package. She is arguably more dangerous than Chiraka is, with the only exception being that she seems less motivated to fight than he is. She made a name for herself as a defender of the abused; she mainly targets perpetrators of sexual assault and domestic violence. However, it is odd to us that Chiraka did not just copy her Quirk, and instead let her help him."

The image changed to one of a man wearing a grey skinsuit with circuit board patterns on it. He had reinforced knee and elbow supports and wore fingerless combat gloves. His face was obscured by a grey military helmet matching his suit; it had a chin guard covering his mouth and nose, and a set of yellow-tinted goggles protecting his eyes. "This is the other individual helping him. We do not know his name or Quirk, but we are working around the clock to figure out his identity. Eyewitness reports show him freezing objects in mid-air, but it is unknown the range of his abilities." He sat down, groaning as his back cracked. "Both individuals appear to have joined him on their own free will; we have no evidence stating he is forcing them to do anything. We will hand out a summary of the report for further reading, but as for now-"

Ragdoll's emergency phone rang, and she immediately pulled out a laptop and answered the call. "This is the Pussycats, what's your emergency?" Ever since she lost her Quirk, she had been unable to participate in their rescue operations, so she had developed a computer program that worked nearly as well as her Quirk had.

"Please! It's the Slaughterhouse! He's killing us!" a voice screamed. The air left the room and Ragdoll rapidly typed away at the keyboard.

"Where is your current location?" she asked, slightly panicking. All she got back were screams of terror and explosions. She frantically typed on the computer and an alert popped up as the line went dead. She looked closer at the alert and gasped, her eyes growing wider than normal.

"Ragdoll!" Mandalay exclaimed, rushing to her friend. "What is it?"

"The call came from inside the building!" Ragdoll screamed. "Run!"

No sooner had she spoken than a massive explosion tore through the wall, sending the heroes flying. Chiraka stormed in, spraying a thick layer of glue over everyone. As it hardened, Mirio began to slip through the floor until Chiraka appeared in front of him, slamming his fist into Mirio's face. He collapsed, unconscious. Everyone else was coated in the thick glue up to their necks, frozen in place. Edgeshot began to fold himself up, but in an instant Chiraka had knocked him out and raised his hand, his Quirk rising up into Chiraka's chest. Endeavor began glowing white-hot, but Chiraka sprayed a thicker coating of glue on him; the new glue had a strange sparkle to it. "That glue is filled with fiberglass insulation; you're wasting your energy." Chiraka looked around, satisfied. The other heroes were horrified; in an instant, he had knocked out two heroes and rendered the rest of them trapped.

Chiraka stepped over to Ragdoll, who was beyond terrified. Her friends struggled to free themselves, but Chiraka raised his hand and their Quirks floated over to him. He sat down in front of Ragdoll, who tried to recoil away from him. "You…" Chiraka said, waving his finger at her. "All For One took your Quirk, right? Shame, you had a really nice Quirk." He held his palm out and it glowed white. "Or should I say, have?" He touched her forehead and her eyes glowed white. She gasped, then Chiraka stood up and a glowing white ball emerged from her chest, sinking into Chiraka. His eyes flashed as well, and he turned to leave. As he walked to the smoking hole in the wall, he causally tapped Gran Torino, Mandalay, Tiger, and Best Jeanist. He skipped over Endeavor, who became enraged.

"What, you think you're stronger than me? You think Hellflame is too weak for you?" he yelled, struggling. Chiraka laughed at him.

"First of all, you're upset I'm not taking your Quirk? That's just sad. And second," he turned around, and evil smile on his face. "your son's Quirk is strong enough for me, more than yours could ever be. And besides, if I want _really_hot flames, I can just go track down that Dabi guy. He's you, but stronger." Chiraka laughed at the shocked expression on Endeavors face, then began to fade out, becoming invisible. As he vanished from sight, the heroes heard a snap and the glue vanished, freeing all of them.

* * *

Chiraka reappeared in the hideout, yawning. Overkill nodded at him in greeting. "You do it?" she asked.

"Well, yes, but actually no," he responded. "I managed to get their Quirks, but Lemillion and Edgeshot were going to wake back up, so I had to get out of there. In any case, they totally got the wrong warehouse. We're going to head out and do some more killing, and then we need a different place to stay, at least for a few nights."

"I think I know a place," T said, grinning. Chiraka looked over, intrigued. T winked at him. "How about my workshop?"


	6. Chapter 5: Chaos

Chapter 5: Chaos

Two weeks had passed since Chiraka and his partners began attacking criminals. Crime in Japan had dropped to just 1%; one of the lowest rates of any country. Every trail the pro heroes had turned out to be a dead end; the three had simply disappeared. Despite this, every morning the news was filled with the casualties from the previous night. The atmosphere was becoming very dark at U.A; many felt that they were to blame for Chiraka's insanity. Mirio took it harder than anyone; he spent nearly all of his free time training and trying to track down Chiraka. He had grown to near All Might levels of power, and he was working around the clock with Nighteye Hero Agency. 1-A felt as though they were being watched every day; the press was relentless, and the students had found secret cameras in their dorms multiple times.

Chiraka and his partners were currently hiding out in T's workshop. Several times, friends of T had dropped by, and Chiraka and Overkill were forced to hide in a cramped, dusty attic, trapped in the sweltering heat, unable to do anything to ease their suffering in fear of being caught. Once, Chiraka's gash on his face opened back up; it had gotten infected, and he was slowly becoming delirious with fevers and was constantly twitching. The three had tried their best to heal it; none of them had any medical training, and T was the only one who was still unidentified by the police, so Chiraka and Overkill were stuck in the workshop all day until it was time to fight.

It was raining, and as the sun went down, shops began closing early. Street life after dark had become a fool's roulette; there was no telling where Slaughterhouse would strike. He emerged from the attic, coughing. Overkill and T tried to argue with him, saying he was too sick to fight, but he pushed them aside. He was incredibly stubborn, and would not reason with them.

A warp gate opened above Hosu City, and Chiraka soared out of it, propelled by Gran Torino's Air Jet. The other two landed on a rooftop next to him. "What is it this time?" T asked.

"See that alley right there?" Chiraka asked him, pointing down the street. "I know a secret hideout; its filled with criminals. The guy leading it is wanted in eight countries. With any luck, we can take them all out."  
"How many are there?" Overkill asked, eyes focused on the alley.

Chiraka counted on his fingers, then thought for a moment. "I'd say about a hundred, hundred-fifty." The other two stared at him in shock. "What? I can take them. You guys just cover the exit." He leapt off the roof down to the street, and the two followed him.

Unknown to them, Class 1-A had decided to take a trip down to Hosu City to escape all the press. They came out of a restaurant laughing and talking excitedly, feeling happy for the first time in weeks. Movement caught Midoriya's eye, and he held out an arm, stopping the group. Todoroki followed his line of sight and saw a large, shadowy figure disappear down an alley, followed by two smaller figures. "Midoriya, is that…" he began.

"I think so." Midoriya took a deep breath and fixed an intense glare at the alley they disappeared down. "This is our only chance. If we catch them off guard, we can stop them."

"Deku," Uraraka said, grabbing his arm, "even with our licenses we can only act if lives are in danger." He gave her a look that screamed _do you really believe what you just said_.

"I guarantee some-" He was cut off as a massive explosion shattered all the glass down the street. He took off, sprinting to the scene. Before him, a massive hole in the ground spouted bright blue flames, and in the middle stood Chiraka, blue flames spiraling down his arms and ending in his palms. They flared as the air swirled around him, lifting him into the air. Around him, dozens of criminals were fighting back, several attacking him directly. He grabbed one and sent a massive electrical charge down his arm, instantly frying the criminal. He threw its charred body at the others and sent a massive wave of freezing cold air at them, frost erupting across their skin as it cracked and froze solid, causing their bodies to shatter as they hit the ground.

A yell behind him made Midoriya turn as a massive gorilla-like man raised his fists in the air, swinging them downwards. As he leapt back, a man in a grey costume sprinted past and tapped the man. He instantly froze in mid-air, glowing yellow. Midoriya stared in shock as the grey man sent a flurry of punches at the man, and the yellow glow disappeared as he rocketed back, smashing through the wall of a nearby building. The grey man turned around and saw Midoriya. He froze for a moment, then started to walk towards him.

Suddenly, Iida delivered a flying roundhouse kick to the back of the man's head. Todoroki sent a burst of flames at him, and Bakugo placed his hand directly on the man's helmet and exploded. The shattered helmet flew across the battlefield as the man quickly reacted. He froze Bakugo mid-explosion, delivering a massive kick to his gut, before unfreezing him and spinning around, freezing Iida as he sent another kick his way. As Bakugo sailed across the street, Todoroki sent an ice wall at the man, but he unfroze Iida and leapt out of the way. Iida's momentum from before sent him flying directly into Todoroki's ice, knocking him down.

Midoriya froze as the man turned to look at him. He stared at the messy, deep pink hair and iconic yellow eyes of the man. "T-Toschi? Toschi Hatsume?" he asked, shaking. Toschi froze as the class gasped.

"Yes, it's me." He glared at Midoriya, then held his arm out to the side. A massive yellow flash blinded Midoriya for a moment, and when he looked up, the entire battleground was frozen, glowing yellow. Toschi was kneeling, sweating profusely at the effort. "I joined him. I joined Slaughterhouse." He looked up, a pained, yet determined expression on his face. "I've done the justice I should have been doing this whole time. I've always wanted to help the innocent, but I can't because of these rules." He coughed and collapsed, panting heavily. The yellow glow faded, and the battle resumed, not skipping a beat.

"Take him!" Midoriya called to his classmates as Todoroki, Bakugo, Kirishima, and he leapt into the battle. They began fighting, making their way towards Chiraka. Sero wrapped up Toschi, and the rest of the class leapt into action. Slowly, the criminals started dropping, and Chiraka noticed his former classmates. His eyes went wide, and he froze. As Midoriya met his eyes, a criminal leapt up, sinking a bladelike arm into Chiraka's side. He screamed in agony and activated Permeation, slipping through the ground. Midoriya leapt towards the criminal, only to stop as a metal net wrapped around him, electricity coursing through it as the criminal writhed in pain. He whipped hi head around and saw Mei descend from the sky with her rocket boots, a large launcher in her arms. She was scowling, her usual outfit replaced with her power armor. She kicked a criminal in the face and made her way to Midoriya.

"Hatsume? What are you doing here?" he asked, shocked. She spun around and punched another criminal before answering him. "Uraraka texted me and asked if I wanted to join you guys for dinner. As I was coming over, I saw an explosion and rushed over to see if I could use my babies to help people out; you know, for advertising purposes." Midoriya stared at her incredulously. She lightly punched his shoulder. "What? You're the hero, not me! Just go out and fight!" She blasted off into the air, trapping another criminal. As Midoriya spun around to fight, he saw almost no criminals left. Chiraka was laying on the ground, cringing as Overkill hurriedly pressed a rag into his side. Midoriya and Tsuyu raced over to him.

Chiraka choked. "Not really the best meeting, huh?" he joked, blood dripping from his mouth. As the rest of the class finished restraining the criminals, they saw Midoriya and Tsuyu and ran over. Todoroki used his ice to freeze Chiraka's wound as the rest of them cringed at the sight of him. Chiraka's face was bisected by a massive gash, starting from his left temple and crossing his eye, a large chunk missing from his nose and his lip split in two. Various other injuries crisscrossed his body, leaving him bloody and beaten.

"Why the hell didn't you use all those Quirks you have?" Overkill shrieked, frantically trying to hold his face closed. Momo quickly produced bandages and a suture kit, which Overkill accepted and began fixing him up.

"Using too many at once takes a lot of energy," he responded, groaning. "I can only use two or three max, after that my body starts to break down." He gestured to the dozens of cuts and bruises all over his body. "This is what it does to me."

"So why have that many in the first place?" Kaminari asked. "If you can't use them all, why did you take them?"

"Different Quirks work well against different Quirks," he responded. "With the sheer amount of different Quirks I was going up against, I needed as many advantages as I could." He winced as Overkill finished stitching up his face. "I think I'm done now," he groaned as the first rays of sunlight crested the buildings. "Just take me to jail already."

Suddenly, Mineta started to choke. The others turned around to see what was wrong, but they began choking as well. A tall, dark man in a white suit was approaching them, the air around him glowing white. "Before you die? I think not." He placed his palms on the ground, and the road shook before vaporizing into dust. A fine, silvery powder floated in the air, and as the man grinned, it began to swirl around him, glowing white. It formed around his body, weaving itself into thin fibers. It flashed white, and the man stomped his foot down, sleek carbon fiber armor plating his suit. "I am Carbonado," the man said, "the world's greatest diamond thief, Spain's most powerful businessman, and the one who will kill The Slaughterhouse."


	7. Chapter 6: Overload

Chapter 6: Overload

Chiraka thrust his arm out and a powerful wind blasted towards Carbonado, pushing him back. The air cleared up, and the students wheezed as fresh air filled their lungs.

"What was that?" Jiro coughed. "What did he do to us?"

"He can control carbon!" Chiraka yelled over the wind. "He probably filled the air with carbon dioxide or something!" He struggled to his feet, electricity crackling across his skin. "Graphite is highly conductive," he said. "Get under cover." Momo's eyes widened and she quickly made an insulating blanket. Once the students were covered, Chiraka sent a massive lightning bolt at Carbonado. He raised his arms, and the loose powder in the air formed into a massive block of coal. The electricity struck it and dissipated. The block broke into a fine dust, and Carbonado launched it at the students. Bakugo emerged from the blanket and, seeing the thick cloud racing towards him, instinctively primed his palms. Chiraka's eyes widened and he leapt towards him, a wall of solid air racing towards the two. Bakugo's palms sparked, and the coal dust ignited, a massive wave of heat flattening everyone to the ground. Carbonado's hands glowed white as he picked up two iron beams from the ground. They began twisting and reforming themselves, graphite powder flying into them. He raised them above his head and brought them down in a fighting stance, the beams now transformed into steel blades.

Momo produced a shield as Tokoyami and Dark Shadow leapt forwards. Carbonado darted to the side and swung one of his blades at Tokoyami, only to be stopped as Dark Shadow caught the blade, wrenching it away from him. Todoroki sent a wall of flames at him, but Carbonado threw up his arm and a blinding white light flashed. When his vision cleared, Todoroki saw his flames being diverted around Carbonado, a wave of carbon dioxide forming a barrier around the fire. Carbonado ducked as hundreds of bricks flew at him, sent by Uraraka and Tsuyu. He stepped backwards, but his foot stuck to something. He looked down to see dozens of purple balls covering his legs. He tried to pull away, but they were stuck to the ground, trapping him. He heard a yell, and turned just as Midoriya's fist connected with his face, knocking him to the ground. He landed on more of the purple balls and struggled against them, unable to move. His face distorted in fury and he raised both his hands. His entire body glowed white, and the purple balls under him vaporized, turning to dust. He stood up, still glowing, and stepped forwards.

Every step he took, the ground under him sank, dust flying up and swirling around him. Momo threw her shield to Bakugo, who blasted it at Carbonado. It struck him, but evaporated the instant it did. As the swirling cloud above him grew larger, it began condensing into a sphere, glowing red-hot. It began to spin rapidly, sending a shower of sparks in all directions. Aoyama sent a laser beam at it, but it was absorbed by the sphere, which was still shrinking, growing brighter every second. It spun faster and faster, and Carbonado launched it at the students, flames shooting from the glowing ball of death. Suddenly, both Carbonado and the ball froze, glowing yellow. Midoriya turned in shock to see Toschi with both his hands raised, limping forwards. Mei gasped as she recognized her cousin, then rushed forwards as she saw him run towards the orb.

"Toschi!" she screamed. "You'll die!"

He looked back over his shoulder, seeing his cousin chasing after him with tears in her eyes. He locked eyes with her. "Then I'll die a hero." Toschi pulled his arm back and leapt at the orb. He delivered a massive blow to it, and the yellow glow faded. The orb instantly changed trajectory in a massive explosion, rocketing back at Carbonado. He had no time to react as the superheated ball of graphite exploded against him, splattering molten carbon all over the street.

Mei screamed and ran to Toschi, who was lying face down, smoking. She slid to his side and rolled him over, jaw dropping as she saw the damage. His left arm had been completely obliterated, a charred, bloody stump left behind. His entire left side was charred and burned, and blood was dripping from his eye. He coughed as Chiraka and Overkill stumbled over to him, horrified. Chiraka looked up at Mei, who was frozen in shock. "Get him in the suit!" he said, already grabbing at the arm. "You gave it some kind of healing thing, right?" Mei snapped out of it and pressed a button on her wrist. The suit popped open and she fell out of it. Chiraka and Overkill gently picked up Toschi and placed him inside the suit. It closed around him and a blue mist began to flow out of the joints of it. Toschi visibly relaxed, the healing system working to stabilize him.

"We're not done here." Chiraka spun around as Carbonado threw a metallic spear at him, piercing his shoulder and pinning him to the ground. Carbonado held out his hand, and everyone froze, unable to move. Midoriya strained his neck to look at his body, and saw a thin, shimmering substance coating him. "That's graphene, the strongest material on Earth," Carbonado explained. "I can't have any of you getting in my way anymore." He grabbed the end of the spear and violently ripped it, tearing through Chiraka's shoulder. He gritted his teeth in pain and glared at Carbonado, malice in his eyes. "I'm not done with you just yet," Carbonado told him, and turned to the students, aiming the spear at their faces as he walked down the line. He looked at each one, and received stares of defiance in return, until he reached Tsuyu. She was looking at Chiraka, horrified. Carbonado grinned. "Jackpot." He grabbed her hair and jerked her forwards as she struggled. He looked Chiraka in the eye and saw fear. "I think I'm going to kill your friend here, just as you did to mine." He slammed her to the ground and raised his spear above her head. He grinned and plunged the spear down as the class screamed. Tsuyu screamed and closed her eyes, waiting for death.

She heard a cracking sound and a rush of wind that pushed her back, crashing into Mina and Uraraka. She opened her eyes and gasped as she saw what lay before her. Chiraka was standing in front of them, breathing heavily. The broken spear lay on the ground, and Carbonado was slowly getting to his feet a hundred yards away. Chiraka raised one foot and slammed it down to the side, flexing his neck. He began to grow larger, black lightning crackling between his fingers as blue flames leapt from his skin. He grew to his massive, twenty-foot size, eyes red. His wounds disappeared as a white aura surrounded him, and his muscles began to swell. The ground under him grew icy, and a violent wind picked up as the clouds above him began to swirl. The earth rumbled, and buildings around them began to crack. His Dark Shadow copy appeared and wrapped itself around him like a cobra, and a green energy shield surrounded Tsuyu and her classmates, as well as Toschi and Overkill.

Carbonado glared at him and held his hands out to the side. The buildings around him shook and turned to dust, the terrified citizens inside screaming as they fell. Chiraka thrust his hands out at them, and they stopped falling, slowly floating downwards. The large cloud of dust above Carbonado swirled around his body, and his figure grew larger until he was about as tall as Chiraka. A massive black foot stepped out of the clouds of smoke, and Carbonado emerged, engulfed in a massive black suit of armor. It began to glow red hot and spark, and the ground below him started to melt. Chiraka knelt down and touched the ground, and a green force field appeared in the street, isolating him and Carbonado from the rest of the city.

"Trying to protect the civilians, Slaughterhouse?" Carbonado asked mockingly. "After all the damage you've done, you seriously think you can be a hero to them?"

"I never was a hero," Chiraka responded, earning a glare from Carbonado. "And I don't intend to be one. This is between you and me; you made it personal when you hurt my friends." A shockwave tore up the ground around him, creating large boulders that began to orbit the battleground. "You are the final boss to defeat," Chiraka said, pulling both of his arms back, "and I don't intend to lose on the final level."

Carbonado yelled and leaped at him, arm winding up for a massive punch. Chiraka glanced over his shoulder and winked at Tsuyu, then thrust both of his arms forwards. A red light burst from his hands, and a massive beam of energy, flames and electricity spiraling down it, slammed into Carbonado, stopping him in his tracks. Midoriya gasped as he saw Chiraka shrinking as he continued to fire the beam. "He's giving his all," he said, and Tsuyu looked at him, scared.

"Midoriya, are you saying…" she trailed off, voice faltering as Midoriya nodded.

"He's going to use 100% of the power he has. He'll lose all the Quirks he gained," Midoriya explained. Chiraka had shrank back to his human form, and leapt towards Carbonado, who was engulfed in the crackling, flaming ball of energy. His fist glowed red as all of his power rushed into it, and Chiraka delivered a massive punch to Carbonado, the city instantly engulfed in a massive, blinding light. The force field filled with smoke as a massive shockwave ricocheted off the inside and funneled up, sending a pillar of smoke and fire into the sky.

The police and pro heroes finally arrived and immediately began evacuating the citizens. The force field around the fight flickered and dissolved, a wave of smoke filling the street. Gran Torino flew in and aimed his feet at the smoke, blowing it away from the students. The police put Overkill in handcuffs, as well as many of the criminals from the hideout who were beginning to wake. The heroes heard movement from inside the smoke and prepared for a fight, but froze as the smoke cleared. Carbonado lay unconscious, smoke trailing from his body. Chiraka stood over him, legs trembling. He shakily raised his fist in victory, and promptly collapsed. As heroes ran to tend to them both, a police officer ran to the students.

"You guys are heroes, right?" he asked, and they looked to Midoriya. He blinked and slowly nodded. "Will you help us? We need as many heroes as we can to evacuate this part of the city while the pros take care of everything."

"Sir, it would be an honor to help." Midoriya looked back to his classmates, and they smiled and took off, helping citizens out of rubble and directing them to the evacuation sites. Tsuyu rushed to Chiraka, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and gasped as she saw who it was.

"All Might?" she asked, trembling. He flashed her a kind smile.

"There are people who need your help right now. I promise you will have time to see him," he told her. She slowly nodded and hopped off. All Might sighed and made his way over to Chiraka, who was surrounded by police and medics. Tsukauchi noticed him and shook his hand.

"What happens to him now?" All Might asked him. Tsukauchi sighed and looked over at Chiraka's unconscious body.

"He'll be hospitalized, then he'll probably be sent to Tartarus. He's killed hundreds, All Might, and nothing can change that." All Might sighed and nodded. Tsukauchi continued. "The medics say when he used that final attack, he overloaded all of his Quirks and released 100% of their power at once. He endured almost 9,000% of what any human is built to withstand, and he'll suffer for it. They say he'll be lucky to wake up sometime in the next month; his body used so much energy, he'll be in a coma for weeks. Additionally, he appears to have lost all of the Quirks he obtained, including All For One's." All Might looked at Tsukauchi in shock. "He's just got the one he was born with, but even that might not return. It's all we can do to keep him alive at this point."

All Might pondered this for a minute, before speaking. "That criminal there, Carbonado. He is wanted in eight different countries. He was the most powerful villain in Europe, and has killed almost as many people as Young Chiraka had. Good people." He kneeled down and looked at Chiraka, who was being loaded onto a stretcher. "This young man, despite his crimes, has defeated more villains than I, or any other hero I know, ever did. He has potentially saved millions of lives across the country; we may not refer to him as such, but he still is a hero." He stood up, and smiled at Tsukauchi. "Let us tell the world what good this boy has done for it."


	8. Chapter 7: Repercussions

Chapter 7: Consequences

The next few weeks were a blur. News of Chiraka's arrest spread like the flu, and crime slowly began to rise again. Across Japan, dozens of prison breaks occurred, criminals no longer threatened by the Slaughterhouse escaping their temporary safe havens. Class 1-A were labeled as the heroes who took down the infamous vigilante, but none of them felt happy about it. Eri was upset that "the nice man who helped her" wasn't going to come back, but Nejire and Aizawa managed to cheer her up. Chiraka was unconscious in Hosu City Hospital, under twenty-four-seven surveillance, in case he woke up. Class 1-A came to visit him sometimes, but nothing happened. One time, a nurse told them that if he did recover, he would most likely be permanently disabled in some form.

The massive gash on his face was healing, but it would leave a permanent scar, and he would have trouble breathing out of his left nostril. The wound on his side- from the blade-armed criminal- had virtually destroyed his liver; he underwent several surgeries and managed to get a transplant, but the damage from his Overload attack was far worse. He had expended 100% of the energy from every single Quirk he had, producing a massive blast of power at the expense of his Quirks. The doctors had discovered that he had lost all of the Quirks he had acquired, but they suspected he managed to hold on to one. He had virtually shredded all of the muscles and ligaments in his arms, and he had burns covering over 30% of his body. Essentially, this meant that nothing short of a miracle would bring him back to his full strength- not that the police wanted that, it was just a product of his own ambitions.

In the weeks following his arrest, U.A. decided to help brighten the mood by hosting their annual School Festival. This would have been great, if it weren't for an attack on the hospital where Chiraka was held. A gang of criminals who had once been targeted by Chiraka and his partners, broke into the hospital to kill him. Thankfully, Kamui Woods and Death Arms managed to hold them off until the police captured all of them, but the incident left Class 1-A shaken. Everyone knew that Chiraka had probably made many enemies during his purge, and that he had been in dozens of life-threatening situations before, but something about those criminals trying to kill their unconscious, now Quirkless friend brought a wave of distress over them. They started volunteering to help guard him after school and on the weekends. As they were heroes, and friends of Chiraka, Kamui Woods allowed them to join the heroes assigned to him, but only on the condition that they were not to interact with him without a pro hero in the room.

The morning after the Joint Training battles, Midoriya, Tsuyu, and Tokoyami were guarding his room when they heard his heart monitor begin to pick up. Kamui's eyes went wide and he immediately called for a nurse, and they carefully entered the room. Chiraka was struggling to sit up, fighting against the straps that held him down. Upon seeing the heroes, he paused, before slumping back down.

"Can I help you?" he asked sarcastically. His classmates approached him, but kept their distance. "Seriously, what do you want?" He sighed. "You're here to tell me some sappy bullshit, right? 'Chiraka, we know you're a terrifying mass murderer and one of the most wanted people on Earth but we're still your friends.' Something like that?" Tsuyu's mouth grew thin, and she whipped him with her tongue. Kamui Woods stepped forwards to stop her, but Tokoyami held his arm out, stopping him.

"Let her be," he said, eyes closed. "She needs this."

Chiraka had recoiled from her strike, looking at her in confusion. She balled up her fists, face dark. "Why…" she said softly, "Why do you have to hate everything we do for you?" He opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off. "We risked our own lives to help you! We could have died fighting those criminals, and we did it to help you! We didn't fight you, we didn't try to stop you, we just wanted it to end! We wanted you to get it over with! So that you would give up!" She slapped him, leaving a mark on his face. "Why can't you see we wanted to help you? Why are you still trying so hard to push yourself farther away from your friends? Why can't you just be happy with what you have?" She pushed her face onto the bed next to him, sobbing. He didn't react, just staring off, eyes swimming with emotion. Midoriya stepped forwards and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Chiraka, we know you didn't want it to go this far. Did you?" He turned his face away from them, but Midoriya could see the sadness in his eyes. "See? You're not as bad as everyone says. If you truly were that bad you wouldn't have said so. You're safe here, with your friends-"

A black warp gate appeared on the opposite side of the room, and Midoriya froze. Time seemed to slow down as a pale arm reached out, severed hands clutching to it. Tomura Shigaraki shot out of the portal in an instant, slamming Kamui Woods to the wall. His hand clutched his throat, pinky held just centimeters from his neck. "Move, and he dies." Shigaraki's voice was raspy, and he scratched at his own neck. "We weren't expecting this one to have visitors. You ruined my plan, Izuku Midoriya. Why do you always have to ruin my game?" As the three students stood frozen, Spinner, Dabi, and Twice all emerged from the gate. Dabi placed his hand on Chiraka's restraints, and a burst of blue fire leapt out, melting them. Twice punched Chiraka in the face, knocking him out, then he and Spinner dragged him through the portal.

Dabi raised his hand at the students. "Stay where you are if you want him to live." Shigaraki released Kamui and walked over to the portal. Dabi squinted his eyes at the five people in the room, then backed up, hands glowing. He disappeared into the black sludge, and a brilliant flash illuminated the room, blinding the heroes. Midoriya rubbed his eyes, rapidly blinking to try and get his vision back, and leapt forwards. He felt the cold portal against his skin, then it vanished, and he fell to the ground. His vision slowly returned, and he looked around the room, panting. The nurse had run out of the room for help, and the other three were slowly getting back up. Tsuyu gasped as she saw the empty bed before her, and a scream slowly rose in her throat.

Meanwhile, the League of Villains were tying up their hostage. He groaned, then his eyes flew open and he violently jerked his arm forwards, glaring at the villains. "I know why you kept me alive after what I did to you," he spat out. "You want me for something. Otherwise, I'd be dead right now." Shigaraki sat down in a chair opposite him, resting his head on his hands.

"Clever. I can see why they decided to send you to U.A. It's perfect for you." He absentmindedly scratched at his neck, red eyes never leaving Chiraka's. "All those kids there who think they're going to save the world, who think that peace and order are the same. You're not like them, though; you know how the world works. Just like me." Chiraka spat on the ground, blood dripping down his face. When he had been knocked out, his cut had reopened, and Toga took immediate notice.

"Hey, I remember you!" she exclaimed, clapping. "You're the guy who came in here a few months ago and copied Kurogiri, Dabi, and Twice's Quirks! Oooh, and you're bleeding! I love blood!" She got up and walked over to him, a sadistic grin on her face. "I _really_love guys like Izuku, all beat up and bloody. I think you might be my type~" She winked at him, and he raised his head, staring her down. She giggled. "Mind if I have a taste? ~" She leaned into his face, tongue sticking out, then yelped and fell back as Chiraka slammed his head into her nose. She sat up, pouting as she held her nose, blood dripping down her hand. "Meanie!"

"Toga, get back here," Dabi said, stepping forwards. As she crawled away, winking at Chiraka, Dabi brought his fist back and slammed it into his cheek. "Looks like the tables are turned now, kid." He brought his fist back again and blue flames leapt from it. "Not gonna take our Quirks and get away with it." He caught Chiraka under the chin, flames scalding his jaw. Shigaraki held his hand out, and Dabi lowered his fist, smirking at Chiraka. He spat blood at him, then as Dabi walked away, Shigaraki spoke up.

"As you can see, we're still a bit upset at you for what you've done. Dozens of potential new members, dozens of pawns I could have used, killed by some kid on a power trip. Such a shame that you weren't on our side." A sickening grin crossed his face. "And now, look where you are. Defeated, at the mercy of the common criminal that you swore to extinction, Quirkless." He stood up and walked to a metal box on a table. "That is, not for long." He reached into the box and pulled out a syringe. "Do you know what this is?" he asked, turning to face Chiraka. "It's a drug that can reawaken suppressed Quirks; we did a little bit of research after the police declared you Quirkless, and found that your body is merely unable to tap into them due to the amount of energy you expelled." He walked up to Chiraka and stuck the needle in his arm. "This drug will reawaken your Quirks, but will also make you highly susceptible to our influence. Basically," he grinned, and Chiraka internally recoiled at the evil aura emanating from Shigaraki, "you will turn into a pawn that I control, like a Nomu, but less, how do I put it, off-putting."

Chiraka growled as he immediately grew dizzy. His vision swam in front of him, and he began to grow, muscles swelling under his skin. Shigaraki stepped back as Chiraka struggled for a moment, then snapped the chains around him like they were paper. Blue flames leapt from his eyes, and black lightning coursed across his skin. The gash on his face closed up, leaving an angry red scar. Then, he shrank back down and collapsed. Shigaraki eyed him in confusion, then smiled as Chiraka stood up, a blank look in his eyes. Shigaraki raised his hand and snapped, and Chiraka stiffened up, staring straight ahead.

"Ready to comply," he said in a monotone voice that would make Iida proud. Shigaraki smirked at his new weapon.

"There's this guy that's been bothering me," he said, and Doctor Ujiko, who was on a TV screen, opened a warp gate. "Let's go pay him a visit."

The League, plus Chiraka, stepped out into a forest. In the distance, they heard a roar, and Toga shivered. "Are you sure this is going to work?" she asked Shigaraki. He didn't answer her, but raised his hand and snapped. Chiraka sharpened his gaze and grew to his Overload form as Gigantomachia smashed his way into the clearing. He looked at Chiraka, and his face contorted in anger.

"What is this, Tomura Shigaraki?" he roared, "Are you truly so weak that you need this man to match me? How can you be Master's successor if you can't defeat me?"

"I can defeat you easily," Shigaraki responded. "I'd just kill you. I need you alive, and my Quirk is more suited for killing than keeping people alive." Gigantomachia charged the group, and Chiraka's eyes narrowed. He raised his arms and sent a massive shockwave at Gigantomachia, stopping him in his tracks. He combined the blasts with a Stun Grenade from Bakugo's Quirk. As Gigantomachia fanned away the smoke, he saw Chiraka had disappeared. Suddenly, Chiraka Permeated out of the ground under him, smashing his fist into Gigantomachia's jaw. He was unmoved and spun around, striking Chiraka with his elbow.

The two titans continued trading blows nearly faster than the League could see. They carefully backed away as the ground trembled under their attacks, a violent wind whipping through the trees. A log flew towards the group, carried by the wind. Dabi raised his arm to incinerate it, but the wind prevented him from lighting his flames. Shigaraki leapt at the log, arm outstretched. It slammed into his hand, and he grunted as he felt something snap. The log instantly puffed into dust, and Shigaraki knelt down, clutching his hand. Spinner grabbed him and dragged him back to the group, ducking down behind a boulder as more debris flew past them. As Spinner and Twice tended to Shigaraki, Chiraka suddenly flew over them. He crashed into the ground a few dozen yards away, but immediately got up and shot back towards Gigantomachia. Combining Air Jet, Bakugo's Howitzer Impact move, Hardening, Double Impact, and Shockwave, he rocketed across the forest at nearly the speed of sound, slamming into Gigantomachia in a massive explosion that flattened trees for almost a mile. The two shot off through the air, crashing into a mountain several miles away. As the League watched the explosions and felt the tremors from far away, Shigaraki smiled.

"You want someone worth your time, Gigantomachia?" he said, chuckling. "Game on."


	9. Epilogue: Game On

Epilogue: Game on

A month has passed since Chiraka was taken by the League. The police searched for them for weeks, but eventually concluded that he had been killed by them. Class 1-A was devastated by the loss of their friend, but they weren't alone in their mourning. Toschi Hatsume, the hero Kinetica and cousin of Mei Hatsume, had passed away a week earlier from the injuries he sustained in the fight against Carbonado. Since Toschi's death, Mei had been spending even more time in the workshop, but never got around to making anything useful. To her friends, she had lost her focus, her inspiration. Whenever an invention broke, she just threw it away and started working on something else, a habit that shook Midoriya to his core. She was known for her stubbornness and her intense drive to make things perfect, but she was just giving up.

Midoriya, Uraraka, Todoroki, Momo, Kaminari, Bakugo, Mineta, Jiro, Kirishima, and Iida had been invited to attend Toschi's funeral by his girlfriend, Melissa Shield. It was a heart-wrenching reunion; she was happy to see her friends again, but the circumstances were devastating for her. Not only had her father, David Shield, been imprisoned for his role in the I-Island Incident, but her boyfriend and inventor partner had been killed by a villain. At the funeral, Midoriya saw her give something to Mei, but he didn't want to press the matter. Afterwards, Melissa announced to the students that she was going to stay in Japan with Mei's family for a few weeks before returning to I-Island to continue her work.

A few days after the funeral, Midoriya entered the workshop to check on Mei. She sat with her back to him, tinkering with something he couldn't see. Occasionally, she would reach over to a laptop and type something in, and an error message would pop up. She groaned and leaned back, spinning lazily in her chair. She saw Midoriya and perked up. "Hey Midoriya," she said as he walked over to her, "what's up?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing," he said, and Mei sighed.

"It's tough; I've looked up to him my whole life. He was the reason I got so interested in building support items in the first place, and now that he's gone, I just…" she trailed off, and Midoriya placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You feel lost, right?" he asked, and she nodded, eyes closed. "I've felt that before. Somebody who I looked up to, someone I admired, someone I wanted to be, they left. They're gone now, but you know what? I choose to work hard so that I can live up to what that person expected of me; I work so that I can become stronger, so that next time, people won't have to die. I'm sure Toschi wanted you to be an even better inventor than he was, and he would hate it if you gave up on that dream." Mei sighed and rested her head on Midoriya's chest, not noticing him stiffening up.

"I know, but it just feels so different now. Like, when something doesn't go right, normally I just keep working until it's perfect. But now, I can barely find the effort to even try to fix things." She looked up at him, and he saw a tear in her eye. "If I can't do what I do best, then what am I? Am I someone Toschi would have been proud of? I can't do all the things he did, he was a hero! A hero who saved countless lives, a hero who saved our lives, a hero who gave his own life to help others! I can't be that!" She threw her arms around Midoriya's shoulders, crying into his chest. He froze, then slowly brought his hands up to her back, holding her as she sobbed. She cried for a few minutes, then her tears slowly stopped coming. She let go of him and sat back, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's okay," Midoriya interrupted, "I get like that sometimes too." She laughed, imagining Midoriya in her place. "So, what are you working on now?" Midoriya asked, snapping her out of it.

"Oh, it's just something Melissa gave me," she said, turning around. "She was working on a prototype with Toschi, and she wants me to finish it." She spun back around, holding a very familiar device. Midoriya's eyes went wide as he saw the Full Gauntlet sitting in her hands. It looked about the same as it did back when he fought Wolfram, but it was longer, like it would cover his whole arm. He saw another spot of red on her desk, and he approached the other Full Gauntlet, amazed. "Melissa said you would recognize them," Mei said. "They're designed to be three times lighter and eight times stronger than before. They cover your whole arm now, so it provides even more support and protection. I redesigned it slightly so that it can integrate into your suit, and I made one for your left hand as well." She frowned, rubbing her chin. "Although, since you primarily use your legs now, I guess I could work on Full Gauntlets for your legs too. Oh, check this out!" She picked up a small circuit board on the desk and pressed a button on it. The two gauntlets shrank down, collapsing into bracelets. "You can deploy all of them at an instant! This would go on your wrist, but I'm trying to work out how to integrate this button into your costume. If I get it working with the leg Gauntlets, I think it could raise your strength so much that All Might would look like you." She snickered, and Midoriya looked at her, amazed.

"Mei, this is amazing!" he exclaimed, a big smile on his face. "But I thought the Full Gauntlet was destroyed…"

"Oh, it was. Melissa told me about how strong you were." Her eyes narrowed, and a smug grin came over her face. "She said it could take the full strength of All Might three times. You used it at full strength twice and it broke." He froze, face white. "You got some serious power in that body of yours Midoriya. When you become the number one hero, make sure you're using my babies." She winked and turned around, resuming her work. Midoriya shakily nodded and left, stumbling at the doorway as Mei laughed.

Several days later, Midoriya took delivery of his new suit. Mei had perfected the Full Gauntlets and had built matching leg supports; she called it the "Full Arsenal". It fit alongside his current costume and matched its color scheme, and his friends came to watch him test it out at Gym Gamma. He pressed a button on his wrist and the suit wrapped around his limbs. He activated Full Cowl, and tentatively delivered a massive kick to a stone pillar. It disintegrated as his friends gawked at his power. He grinned and upped Full Cowl to 50%, leaping through the air and destroying another pillar. Finally, he dialed it up to 100% and dashed at a massive stone monolith in the center of the gym. Spinning as he leapt, he slammed into it at nearly the speed of sound, instantly vaporizing the massive structure. He landed several yards away and skidded to a halt, not even sweating. Mei ran up to him, laptop in hand.

"Hold still while I check the suit," she said as she plugged a cord into the control panel on his wrist. She set the laptop down and began inspecting the suit for any damage. Combined with the Air Force gloves he used and his special boots, the suit suffered no external damage, and more importantly-

"It's completely intact!" Mei cheered. "It can handle your full strength with no problem! I knew Toschi could do it!" Midoriya stopped her, smiling.

"No, you did it." She froze, blushing. "You made this come to life, you built it. This is your baby, Hatsume." She wrapped him in a big hug, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Uraraka pout and cross her arms. The doors to the gym burst open, and All Might dashed in, panting. "All Might! What's wrong?" Midoriya called, racing to his mentor.

"We found them," All Might panted, "we found the League. They're controlling Chiraka with a drug similar to what they use to make Nomus. More importantly, the drug amplified all of his Quirks." Midoriya took a step back. "We managed to pick them up on accident; apparently, the League was fighting one of All For One's bodyguards, Gigantomachia, and satellites managed to spot the destruction from space." All Might turned to the rest of the students, a grim look on his face. "The police are requesting that you students join a team of pro heroes to take them all down. Classes 1-A and B, as well as the Big Three, will join the teachers and other heroes in this fight. We will leave in two days." He turned and ran out of the gym, heading towards the rest of the students still at the dorms. Midoriya sat down, the shock of All Might's announcement making him dizzy.

"Midoriya," Iida said, approaching his friend. "we're finally going to catch them. We're going to win. And with that new armor of yours, we'll be nearly unstoppable."

Two days passed quicker than anyone wanted, and soon, the 55 heroes from U.A. were meeting the rest of the pros at the airport. Alongside the hero courses, Hitoshi Shinso and Mei had been selected to join them, and ten teachers were going: Midnight, Cementoss, Present Mic, Snipe, Ectoplasm, 13, Hound Dog, Eraser Head, Power Loader, and Vlad King. Additionally, Endeavor, the Wild Pussycats, Mt. Lady, Kamui Woods, Gran Torino, Edgeshot, Mirko, Ryukyu, Gang Orca, Rock Lock, and Fat Gum were going to lead the attack. As the plane approached a forest, Midoriya looked out of the window and saw hundreds of flattened trees. They littered the landscape, the forest town apart by the massive multi-week battle between Chiraka and Gigantomachia. In front of them, the plane flew over the remains of a destroyed mountain, now just a pile of rubble. Midoriya shivered as he imagined the battle.

Meanwhile, the League was celebrating their victory. Chiraka had finally, after weeks of almost non-stop fighting, defeated Gigantomachia, who had agreed to join forces with the League. As they sat around a campfire, Shigaraki received a phone call, and the group went silent. He looked at the number and didn't recognize it, then slowly raised the phone to his ear.

"Speak," he said into the phone, and an authoritative voice responded.

"Tomura Shigaraki, this is Koku Hanabata," the voice said. "I am a leader of an organization known as the Meta Liberation Army. We have your location, and we will turn it over to the police if you are not in Deika City in twelve hours. We intend to destroy your little 'League of Villains', and we will not rest until you are all dead. Your time starts now."

As the line went dead, Shigaraki looked at the villains around him. They were confused, but looked ready to fight. He grinned. "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

**This concludes Slaughterhouse: New Mission. I hope **

**you enjoyed! A side story will come next, detailing the life **

**of Toschi Hatsume, and why he never **

**became ****the hero he deserved to be. Stay tuned**

** for Slaughterhouse: Kinetica Rising!**

**EDIT: The new story is complete! Follow this link: ** s/13363604/1/Slaughterhouse-Kinetica-Rising


End file.
